The use of inexpensive serving trays and covers therefor has become popular for dispensing and serving various food products such as cold cuts, cheese, chip dips, raw vegetables and the like. Such food products are commonly referred to as "deli food." The prior trays and covers, however, are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) such trays and covers are weak and unstable and do not provide the desired support and protection for the accommodated products; (b) assembly and disassembly of the tray and cover are awkward and frustrating manipulations; (c) the tray and cover have an unattractive appearance; and (d) the tray and cover are not capable of accommodating a wide variety of products.